Type I diabetes results from the destruction of insulin producing pancreatic beta cells and therefore there are several approaches aimed at cell-based strategies to replace these cells and rejuvenate the pancreas. The spontaneous or undirected differentiation of ES cells produces very small numbers of insulin producing cells, barely enough for research study and far short of the numbers needed for therapeutic application.